RGM-179 GM II
The RGM-179 GM II is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Technology The GM II represented little in the way of technological innovation. Its performance was only slightly better than the original GM mobile suit featuring slight improvements in power output, acceleration, and sensor range. The GM II also features improvements in armament as it is usually equipped with a beam rifle which is a more powerful weapon with greater range than the GM's beam spray gun.One truly new piece of technology featured in the GM II is the 360-degrees panoramic cockpit first used in the RMS-106 Hizack, a mobile suit that has similar performance capabilities as the GM II. Armaments 60mm Vulcan Gun A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces' RX series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. Beam Saber The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The GM II is equipped with one beam saber, which is stored in recharge rack on its backpack. Beam Rifle The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The GM II is usually equipped with a beam rifle that has a power rating of 1.9kW; which is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Shield A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the GM II in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. History An update to the Earth Federation Forces' original mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM, the RGM-179 GM II went into service in the early UC 0080s, replacing the older GM as the mainstay front line mobile suit. Operated by the Earth Federation and the upstart Anti-Earth Union Group, the GM II was commonly used during the early days of the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087. However during the conflict both sides continually fielded newer mobile suit models that possessed greater performance ratings and new technology. Photo Gallery Federation GM II.png|Earth Federation Forces' GM II Category:Mobile Suits Category:GM-type Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Mobile Suits Category:Earth Federation Forces Category:AEUG Mobile Suits Category:AEUG